One Last Time
by Mixer1927
Summary: -por ultima vez déjame hacerte sentir bien -creí que la que hacia eso era yo -no lo eras, sigues haciendo que me sienta bien a tu lado -¿En serio? prométeme que jamas me dejaras, y que cada mañana estaré a tu lado -te lo prometo nadie espero lo que pasaría después...


_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!_

Jack Frost y Elsa Arendelle, son un matrimonio normal pero que no se ve todos los días, la forma en que se conocieron es algo chistosa pues ella era una chica intelectual y seria mientras él era rebelde y todo un don Juan, un gran día hizo una apuesta con sus amigos de que se llevaría a Elsa a la cama, así que para cumplir su apuesta aplicaba lo que a las demás chicas las ponía locas; hubo un día en que Elsa estaba hablando con su hermana menor de nombre Anna y Jack llega de repente.

-Asshhhh ¿ahora qué quieres Frost?- pregunto Anna con fastidio

-vine a ver a tu hermana- responde como si nada- y necesitamos privacidad

-¿perdón?- pregunto desconcertada Elsa- como si yo quisiera estar en privado contigo- Jack solo la miro

-Elsa, de seguro tu papa es repostero- dijo Jack ignorando el comentario de Elsa

-¿Cómo?- pregunto nuevamente desconcertada

-hace muy buenos biscochos- responde Jack, Anna suelta la carcajada y Elsa solo lo miro seriamente

-¿en serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? No pos wao- dijo Elsa algo molesta

-qué raro, eso funciona con las demás

-lastima… yo no soy "las demás"- Elsa le dio la espalda y se fue mientras Anna se seguía riendo

-no le veo la gracia- dijo serio Jack- ese piropo no es para reírse

-no me rio de lo que dijiste, sino de lo que no te das cuenta- dijo limpiándose una lagrima y poniendo su mano sobre su estómago de dolor- ¿acaso no viste su reacción? Sabe de tu apuesta, no somos tontas, tal vez si cancelaras la apuesta mi hermana te daría una oportunidad

-me interesa el dinero no tu hermana

-hay por favor Frost, esa ni tú te la crees, se ve en tus ojos que la quieres conquistar y no precisamente por el dinero… pero tú solo te engañas- finalmente Anna se retiró y Jack solo pensó en lo que la pelirroja le había dicho.

Jack pensó mucho en lo que Anna le dijo, así que al día siguiente cancelo la apuesta, a Elsa le conmovió eso, así dándole una oportunidad, Jack no la desaprovecho y realmente enamoro a Elsa, pero él también se enamoró, ya no era su apuesta, era su chica.

Paso el tiempo y llego el día en que Jack tomo una decisión. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente en una feria compartiendo algodón de azúcar, Elsa ponía algodón en la boca de Jack y este se lo comía feliz mientras que él la abrazaba de la cintura.

-Elsa, desde hace tiempo eh estado pensando-

-¿sí?

-si- respondió Jack

-y se puede saber… ¿en qué?- pregunto Elsa curiosa Jack se separa de ella se coloca enfrente suyo y se pone de rodillas

-Elsa Arendelle…- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja del bolso de su pantalón, y luego la abre revelando un hermoso anillo con un lujoso diamante en forma de copo de nieve- ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?- Elsa se quedó sin palabras, sus ojos empezaron a rosarse y dejo escapar una lágrima de sus ojos

-Jack…- fue lo único que pudo decir Elsa

-¿fue demasiado pronto verdad?- pregunto el preocupado, Elsa solo sonríe aun con lágrimas de felicidad

-si Jack Frost, acepto casarme contigo- se lanzó a su brazos, ambos estaban en el suelo, Elsa sobre Jack con una gran sonrisa y la gente solo los miraba.

Pasaron unos meses desde ese día, el mejor para ambos y llego el día de su boda, Elsa nerviosa pues todo para ella había pasado rápido y Jack emocionado por hacer a Elsa su mujer, ya no su chica, fue una fiesta grande y linda, los invitados felices igual que los novios, mientras los invitados bailaban felices, otros comían y otros más bebían, los novios solo observaban tomados de la mano.

-es el día más feliz de mi vida, gracias por ello Jack- dijo sonriente Elsa

-yo te agradezco a ti por llegar a mi vida- respondió igual de sonriente Jack -mi amor, soy feliz a tu lado

-pero… prométeme que no me dejaras y que el resto de mi vida todos los días despertare en tus brazos y tú en los míos- dijo suplicante Elsa

-te lo prometo, te prometo que no te dejare, te prometo que estaré contigo siempre ¿tú me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo, te prometo que nunca te dejare, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado

-me siento tan bien a tu lado- se dieron un corto beso, mientras un invitado de larga barba blanca y ojos azules, fuerte y grande de nombre Norte los miraba complacido

-fíjate, están tan enamorados, jamás los había visto tan felices como hoy pero ¿duraran por siempre?- dijo a la hermana de la novia

-seguro que si- fue lo único que respondió la pelirroja

Se acabó la fiesta y ya era tiempo para la luna de miel, ambos pasaron una noche maravillosa así engendrando a quien era su primer hijo, o hija.

Nueve meses después nació su primera hija cabello rubio platinado como su madre y ojos tan azules como los de su padre a quien le pusieron por nombre Perrie, fue hija única hasta los tres años, pues llego otra pequeña de nombre Isabel idéntica a su madre de pies a cabeza, ambas pequeñas se llevaban de maravilla, después llego otro pequeño a la familia, cuando la mayor tenía cuatro años y la de en medio tenía un año, este que ya era varón le fue puesto como nombre Jack como su padre y tenía ojos azules y pelo blanco como la nieve igual que su padre.

Pasaron cinco años, durante todo ese tiempo hubo muchos cambios climáticos fuertes y que dejaban a muchos pueblos y ciudades sin agua, alimento o inundados, esto alteraba a mucha gente. Unos sufrían, otros morían, unos más enfermaban, otros más estaban heridos, mientras que el matrimonio Frost Arendelle cada día era más difícil, pero no se esperaba que llegaría al límite. Elsa ponía los manteles sobre el comedor con la ayuda de Perrie de ya nueve años de edad, mientras los dos menores y el varón estaban en la mesa, Isabel solo miraba la comida que lucía deliciosa, el pequeño Jack solo observaba con curiosidad como su hermana mayor colocaba los manteles y cubiertos en el comedor, mientras Jack solo escribía en su celular, a Elsa eso le molestaba, solo lo observaba seriamente y movía la cabeza de forma negativa y le dio dos platos a su hija para que los colocara en la mesa, la hija coloco los platos frente a sus hermanos regreso y su madre le dio uno más, Perrie lo coloco en su lugar y se sentó Elsa tomo los dos sobrantes, uno lo puso en el mantel de su esposo y otro en su mantel y finalmente se sentó, Jack solo seguía texteando.

-cariño, vamos a comer ¿puedes dejar tu teléfono?- dijo Elsa un poco molesta

-un segundo…- mando su mensaje y dejo un celular a un lado de su plato y todos empezaron a comer y en unos minutos el celular de Jack vibro, lo tomo y al leer el mensaje solo sonrió y respondió el mensaje, eso molesto aún más a Elsa pero disimulo, y la familia siguió cenando.

Después de la cena Elsa levanto los platos del comedor y los lavo mientras Perrie recogía los manteles y los guardaba en un cajón con la ayuda de su hermana menor, ya recogida la mesa Jack se levantó y dejo su celular sobre la mesa para retirarse y hacerlas necesidades que todo humano tiene. El celular vuelve a vibrar, Elsa toma el celular y empieza a ver muchos mensajes de Jack y una chica de nombre Tooth, muchos mensajes decían…

Tooth "¿Cuándo te veré?" decía el mensaje con una carita triste

Jack "muy pronto linda, te lo garantizo"

Tooth "no entiendo porque sigues con esa mujer, dices que no te hace feliz, si su relación ya no funciona ¿Por qué sigues con ella?" decía el mensaje ahora con una carita enojada

Jack "lo sé, lo sé, pero no solo esta ella, también mis hijos, imagínate dejárselos, prefiero que los tengas tú, sé que serias una excelente madre" en el mensaje venia incluido un corazón, a Elsa eso le dolió.

Tooth "pues ven querido, y… hazme tuya, total no sería la primera vez que lo haces ;)" los ojos azules de Elsa empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas "¿Cuándo vendrías por mí?"

Jack "amor, iré por ti muy pronto, y por mis hijos no te preocupes… ellos te querrán, yo lo sé, se paciente, y una vez que estemos juntos, prometo que jamás te dejare y todas las mañanas estaré a tu lado" puso con muchos corazones más, para Elsa fue una puñalada al corazón, eso fue el último mensaje, y Jack sale y ve a Elsa con su teléfono.

-¡ELSA ESO NO TE IMPORTA!- le grito Jack y ella solo volteo y lo miro con odio, el solo le arrebato el teléfono

-con que… ibas a dejarme- dijo Elsa triste y enojada a la vez- con que esas eran tus "horas extras de trabajo"

-entiende, ella me da las cosas que ya no me das

-a esa ¿Qué le puede costar hacerte feliz una hora por día?

-ella en serio me quiere y yo a ella, ella es mi felicidad- las lágrimas de los ojos de Elsa empezaron a salir

-¡PUES LARGATE! ¡A VER SI RECOGE TU MESA, LAVE TU ROPA Y TODAS TUS MISERIAS! ¡SI ES CAPAZ DE DARTE TODO LO QUE YO TE DI! ¡PERO A MIS HIJOS NO LOS TOCAS!- grito con furia

-créeme que eh tratado de dejarla, pero al decirle sus ojos demostraron una tristeza que hizo darme cuenta de que a pesar de tenerte a ti, la amo- dijo Jack molesto

-no puedo creerlo, primero me tomas como tu apuesta y luego como tu fracaso…- dijo tristemente

-lo siento Elsa, sé que estuvo mal…- Elsa solo se enfureció aún mas

-¡¿LO SIENTO?! CON UN LO SIENTO NO ARREGLAS TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO, ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡VETE CON TU MALDITA ZORRA!- tomo lo primero que encontró que era un florero y se lo aventó, Jack se agacho corrió hacia la puerta y se fue- ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA!- grito y cayo de rodillas y lloro amargamente mientras los pequeños solo observaban con miedo y tristeza.

Paso una semana y Jack ya no regreso, los pequeños veían televisión mientras su madre lavaba el piso, pero el programa fue interrumpido por un noticiero.

Conductor del noticiero "Interrumpimos su programación favorita para informarle que un desastre natural ocurre en el norte del continente" Elsa paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo "que se está extendiendo poco a poco, según las autoridades, una posible salida es evacuar y tomar rumbo hacia Europa o Sudamérica, gracias por su atención, continuamos con la programación diaria" se reanudo el programa.

-niños vístanse ahora- soltó la escoba, y se fue a cambiar de ropa por algo más abrigado, una chamarra de cuero negro, unos jeans entubados de mezclilla, unos tenis y peinada de una trenza francesa, sus hijos ya estaban vestidos, la mayor con un pantalón de color negro, chamarra azul cielo y botas negras con el peinada de una cola de caballo, Isabel tenía unos pantalones de campana, una sudadera rosa, y unos tenis blancos, peinada de una trenza sencilla y el más pequeño de pantalones cafés una sudadera azul rey y tenis con estampados de súper héroes con el cabello alborotado, Elsa tomo todo el dinero que pudo, las llaves de su coche y salió de su casa, quito el candado del coche y abrió la puerta trasera para que entraran sus hijos, ya los tres arriba, cerró la puerta, después abrió la puerta del piloto y se metió al auto, metió la llave donde correspondía y arranco, una media hora después de conducir hacia una estación de trenes, había muchísimo tráfico.

En medio del trafico Elsa deseo que ahí estuviera Jack, apoyándola y dándole ánimo, dándole una esperanza de que su familia estaría bien, que sobrevivirían, y si, tal vez si sobrevivan a ese terrible desastre natural, lástima que su matrimonio no sobrevivió a los engaños y mensajes, Elsa salió de sus pensamientos y vio que muchos bajaban de sus coches, pensó que sería más rápido para llegar a la estación, así que se bajó del coche con su bolso, y bajo a sus hijos para empezar a caminar rápidamente, sin mirar atrás todos tomados de la mano, y ven una gran multitud, tratando de pasar pero un policía se los impedía.

-¡NO PUEDEN PASAR, SUBAN A SUS AUTOS, Y LA EVACUACION EMPEZARA!- grito el oficial y todos empezaron a protestar y a empujar violentamente, entonces alguien señala al cielo que se veía rojo y era un meteorito, que al chocar contra la atmosfera se partió en tres, la gente entro en pánico y se empezaron a empujar, Elsa noto una ambulancia abierta, agarro a sus hijos lo más fuerte que pudo y corrió se subió a la ambulancia, y vio a una persona herida, siguió con su camino, un paramédico la trato de detener pero ella lo empujo y siguió corriendo.

Mientras corría pensó "ya es tarde para evacuar, no sobreviviremos de todas formas", siguió corriendo y de la nada un vidrio se rompe provocando que los pequeños se asustaran, Elsa solo los miro y siguieron corriendo, y entraron como a una vecindad y estaba llena de bomberos atendiendo a las personas, Elsa subió unas escaleras mientras observaba a un bombero atendiendo a una señora gravemente herida, pero siguió caminando y paso a un balcón al segundo piso, y observo como caían tres meteoros más, entro a un departamento y vio en el sofá a una familia, esposo, esposa, hijos, que aunque el cielo se caía juntos, con miedo pero juntos y abrazados la tristeza la invadió al recordar a Jack. Pero eso no le impidió seguir, estaba a punto de abrir una puerta, pero de esta sale fuego, Elsa cierra la puerta y afortunadamente no sufrió daño alguno, abrió la puerta y todo estaba en llamas y distinguió un montón de tablas y una pequeña luz, quito las tablas seguida de sus pequeñines y entraron a una habitación llena de pantallas con imágenes de la tierra poco a poco siendo rodeada por las explosiones de meteoros, siendo rodeada de fuego, y de repente un hombre de larga barba castaña la quiso sacar de ahí pero lo empujo, el señor cayó al suelo y Elsa siguió con su camino y estaba a oscuras, saco su celular y empezó a alumbrar con el flash de su cámara seguida por los niños que estaban más que confundidos y asustados respecto a lo que iba a pasar, vieron luz al final del pasillo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo había mucha gente herida y bomberos, Elsa volteo y vio escaleras estaba a punto de subir cuando alguien la agarro por la cintura con fuerza, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y enormes patillas

-¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?- le pregunto cargándola en forma de costal ella trataba de patearlo pero le agarro las piernas impidiendo que pudiera moverse

-¡SUELTA A MI MAMA!- grito la de en medio con fuerza

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- grito la mayor dándole golpes junto con sus hermanos, pero no funciono pues el hombre los empujo y estos cayeron al suelo, el hombre estaba a punto de llevársela pero alguien lo tomo de la chamarra haciendo que tirara a Elsa

-¡DEJALOS EN PAZ IMBECIL!- le grito y le dio un puñetazo haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera

-¿Jack?- pregunto sorprendida Elsa

-el mismo- la ayudo a levantarse, y cargo a sus hijos quienes lo abrazaron alegres.

Elsa solo se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, y estaban en el techo del segundo piso y se vio el cielo rojo, pero era una hermosa vista, los niños se colocaron frente a su madre a ver el maravilloso paisaje, Jack se colocó al lado izquierdo de ella, y la tomo de la cintura… ella solo ignoro aquella acción

-Elsa, este es el fin…

-lo sé- respondió fríamente

-eh mentido, el fracaso soy yo, sé que te he fallado. No tengo nada si no te tengo para besarte, siquiera te merezco, hoy quédate conmigo tan solo eso pido, me arrepiento, perdóname, en verdad lo siento…- dijo con tristeza Jack

-no lo sé…- dijo Elsa aun viendo el cielo

-una vez más prometeré que no te dejare, y no me importa si ya quieres a alguien más, mi deseo es despertar en tus brazos y tú en los míos- dijo girando la cabeza de Elsa para que lo viera- por última vez déjame hacerte sentir bien

-creí que la que te hacía sentir bien era yo, pero eso fue… hace años

-aun lo sigues haciendo Elsa... aún sigue haciéndolo- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso lindo y apasionado Elsa rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, se separan por falta de aire y sus hijos se ponen entre ellos y a pesar de que los pequeños estaban entre ellos, mantenían una corta distancia, abrazaron a sus pequeños y cayo un meteoro. Haciendo que se hiciera una luz muy brillante destruyendo todo objeto y ser viviente que estaba cerca de ahí, y desafortunadamente ahí se encontraba la familia.


End file.
